The Soul Games
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Once, Earth was ruled by war. Now it is ruled by something far worse...The Soul Games. Every year children are chosen from millions to fight to the death...Last one standing wins. Rated for bloodshed and langauge
1. Bad Day

Kagome could already tell: today was not going to be a good day.

She woken up late, run to work only to find it closed for the day, and then run back home to find her mother pacing a path in the floor.

"Where have you been!?" Momo cried, ushering Kagome into the house. "The Reaping is about to start."

Kagome sighed, slinging her arm over her younger brother's shoulders. He gave her a worried smile.

The TV, which had been off, suddenly illuminated the dark living room and made the family flinch.

"Welcome to the One-Hundred-Thirty-Seventh Annual Reaping." The small woman on the screen smiled. "I'm reporter, Kim Takanawa, coming to you live from our government's HQ."

Kagome shifted, waiting and watching while the representatives for each country settled into thier plush office chairs.

A young woman on the end stood, clearing her throat.

"My name is Kikyo Arai, and I represent China."

Momo nudged her kids.

"There's your cousin."

"The council approves your request to Reap first."

Kagome watched as her cousin put her hand into the fishbowl sitting on the table before her.

"From China's Province Three," She took a deep breath, horror set in her chocolate eyes as they lifted to the camera. "Kagome Higurashi."

Silence took over the Higurashi household, save the TV.

"Sis," Souta tugged Kagome's shirt. "Does this mean you're gonna die?"

Kagome nodded slowly, rising and staggering up the stairs to her room.

Momo let out a loud sob the moment the sixteen year old shut her door.

**O-o-o-O**

"Look, I'm so sorry, Kagome." Kikyo folded her arms around her younger cousin. "I wish I hadn't pulled your name from the bowl."

Momo planted a kiss on her daughter's head as Kikyo moved China's tribute to the waiting jet.

"Bye, Sis." Souta waved. Kagome sent him a small smile as they disappeared from sight.

Family members weren't allowed into the airport, due to an accident several years before with a tribute who was only twelve.

Kikyo draped China's flag over Kagome's shoulders, the bright red contrasting with the standard black clothing she wore.

Citizens easily made a path behind the barricades, bowing respectfully as she passed.

Kikyo passed her cousin along to the Prime Minister, who wrapped his arm around the girl, who was strangely quiet.

"I am honoured to present Miss Kagome Higurashi, first female tribute China has had in over thirty-two years!"

A loud cheer rose from the crowd.

"It is also my honour as Prime Minister to present to Miss Higurashi our token." He held out a long thin wooden box.

Kagome took it, bowed and opened it. Nestled inside was a set of pink prayer beads.

Music swelled and Kikyo ushered Kagome into the plane as the World's anthem played.

**O-o-o-O**

Kikyo watched her cousin, who was staring out the window, knawing her lips.

China's representative shifted, then took a step forward. Kagome's blue eyes snapped away from the window to Kikyo's hands as she was offered a clear tote.

"These are the broadcasts for each country." Kikyo smiled. "They just got delivered. Now that we've landed for the night, why don't we watch them together?"

"I guess so." Kagome shrugged, drawing her knees up.

"Are you alright?" Kikyo dropped next to the raven, who nodded. "You don't look alright."

Kagome shrugged.

"My boyfriend is a tribute, too." Kikyo snapped, hand lashing out across her cousin's face. "I'm still supporting you one-hundred percent! You'd better make it worth my time!"

Kagome blinked, several times, pale hand pressed against her red cheek.

"That seems to have snapped you out of it." Kikyo nodded, inserting a DVD labelled '_Europe_'.

The raven scowled, turning her body to the television.

"Sorry." She whispered as the screen flickered to life.

'_I'm Nicos Argetacos, coming to you live from Belgium_'

The screen cut to a shot of Belgium's representative as he pulled several names from his bowl.

_'Naraku Maes, Kagura Van Damme, and Kanna Van Damme.'_

The screen moved to the three tributes boarding their plane, and draped in their country's flag.

_'I'm coming to you live from France!'_

_'Miroku Lamore!'_

_'-live from Scotland.'_

_'Ayame Dunbrough'_

_'-live from Ireland.'_

_'Kouga MacIver.'_

_'-live from England!'_

_'Ayumi Brooks.'_

_'-live from Spain.'_

_'Shippo Delgado.'_

_'-live from Germany.'_

_'Bankotsu Eisen.'_

_'Europe's tributes have been chosen! See you for the Games!'_

The screen went black and Kikyo glanced toward her cousin, who was scribbling frantically on a pad of paper.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." She chuckled.

Kagome nodded, moving to her quarters at the back of the plane.

**O-o-o-O**

Kikyo easily found Kagome the next morning; she was passed out in front of the television, head cradled in her arms.

"Kagome," The raven woke with a start. "How long have you been there?"

"A while." She yawned.

"What were you doing?"

"Sango and Kohaku Dias, Brazil. Eri Keita and Hojo Balogun, Africa." Kagome didn't glance down at her notepad.

Kikyo lowered onto the couch.

"Jakotsu Brown, Canada. Suikotsu Coates, America. Rin Kakkar, India. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Taisho, Japan. Shiori Petrov, Russia."

"And you, for China." Kikyo sighed, handing her cousin a coffee. Kagome smiled, downing the scalding liquid.

"We're almost there, so hurry and get ready." Kikyo stood, returning to her front cabin.

**O-o-o-O**

The moment Kagome got off the plane, she was dragged into a very sterile room with a big tub in the middle.

"I'm Hakkaku Lykos, and this is my husband, Ginta." The man with the white mohawk gestured to the man with the skunk hair beside him.

"We're part of your prep team. Byakuya should be here soon." Ginta dropped the clothes in a chute; the clothes Kagome hadn't noticed being taken off.

Before she had a chance to reply, she was shoved into the tub full of bubbles and scalding water.

Midway through a lotion that smelled like lilies and burnt all the hair on her body, the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late, boys." The third male drawled, moving to the edge of the tub.

"It's about time you got here." Hakkaku sulked, still beside the long counter near the clothes chute.

"Yeah, yeah." His brown eyes dropped to Kagome. "We got a female. Huh, that's something I haven't worked with in a while."

Kagome's blue eyes narrowed, until Ginta dumped a bucket of freezing water on her head.

"That's fucking cold!" She shrieked. Ginta shrugged.

**O-o-o-O**

Once Kagome had been plucked, rubbed down with bamboo scented oil, and draped in a crimson robe, her prep team left.

However, a male with long violet hair took their place.

"My name is Hakudoshi Van Damme." He greeted.

"You're related to the female tributes from Belgium." Kagome hugged her warm robe closer. Hakudoshi nodded, circling her.

"The tribute parade is in two hours. Would you like a sandwich?" He produced one when her stomach growled, and waited until she was done before herding Kagome into a room across the hall.

He sat her in a chair and brushed her hair, fingers twining in the raven locks.

Once all the knots had disappeared, Hakudoshi began braiding and twisting hair. Kagome's head was sore by the end, for the many bobby-pins that had been shoved into her skull.

But her hair looked great.

Her hair was normally waist-length, so they had a lot to work with. Her raven tresses were piled into two buns on either side of the top of her head. Long ponytails cascaded from the center of each bun.

Each bun was wrapped in gold cord, and was skewered by two small sticks of bamboo.

Hakudoshi handed her a bag and turned his back while she changed.

After tugging it into place, and helping her into matching crimson flats.

"You're beautiful." Hakudoshi assured as she gazed at herself in the mirror. "Now, hurry. We've got to get you to your chariot."


	2. Parade to the Weird

Souta watched the television carefully, sitting on the edge of the cushions.

His brown eyes hovered over each tribute, frowning at some and in awe of others.

"From Japan," The announcer sang. "Sesshomaru Taisho and Inuyasha-"

"Mom!" The boy yelled. "Kagome's on next!"

Momo's hurried footsteps grew louder and she took a seat on the couch as the announcer began again.

"From China, Kagome Higurashi!"

Momo blinked, momentarily shocked.

"That's my baby girl." She gasped, awed at the transformation.

"That's my sister!" Souta grinned, pride radiating off him.

Kagome's bright crimson cheongsam was embroidered with a flashing gold dragon. Her hair was done up in buns skewered with bamboo.

"Is that dragon _moving_!?" The announcer gasped, the camera zooming in on the gold dragon.

Kagome smiled, and lifted her hands. The tips of her fingers lit up bright pink, and a faint light radiated from the gold dragon as it lifted off her dress and danced around her.

"I thought Japan's tributes were stunning, but China's display of elegance far outshines all the others. Look at that thing move~!"

Sure enough, the dragon was dancing around Kagome's body, gold body making loops. Kagome's face paled slightly, and she lowered her hands again. The dragon followed, looping once more around her before sinking back onto the dress.

The silent crowd screamed in awe, applause nearly drowning out the announcer.

The Head Grandmaster stepped forward on his balcony.

"Welcome to the One-Hundred-Thirty-Seventh Soul Games," The elder man began. "And welcome, tributes, to the Capitol."

The man patiently waited for the applause to die.

"Our tributes have been given the honour of competing in our Games. The winner will receive a year's worth of supplies, and money will be sent to their country. Tributes," He turned to the chariots below. "Happy Soul Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

A cheer rose from the audience again as the camera made one last loop around the tributes, before they disappeared into the Training Centre.

**-;-**

"And this is our floor." Kikyo grinned as the elevator slid open.

Byakuya shoved Kagome out.

"Gawk outside the elevator, kid." He sighed, striding in and falling onto the plush cream couch.

"It's so nice." The raven haired girl ran her fingers along the glass table.

"That's because everything in this room was made in your country!" Hakakku chirped.

"Exactly," Ginta nodded. "The Capitol get all the nice furniture from China. That's why we've got the penthouse suite."

"Oh." Kagome nodded.

"Are you hungry?" Hakudoshi asked, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"A little." She chuckled.

"Let's get you out of that dress, and then you can eat." He smiled, ushering her through a pair of black glass doors.

Ginta and Hakakku's loud exclamations over new additions to the penthouse were cut off.

"The dragon looked excellent." The lavender-haired male smiled.

"Fantastic." Kagome sighed in relief. "I got a little shaky...Did I stop it too fast?"

"No." He shook his head, unhooking the back of her dress.

"Thank god." Kagome grinned.

**-;-**

Kagome shifted, eyes roaming over the other tributes gathered in the training gym.

"My name is Keade." The old women tucked her arms behind her back, grey eye flickering. The other eye was hidden behind an eye patch. "These are my assistants, Hiten, Maten and Souten. There are also experts for each skill, and they will remain at their stations. You are free to travel from station to station. While some stations are fighting, you may want to pay attention to the survival skills; most of you will die from natural causes, like infections, lack of food, dehydration or weather."

"You are forbidden to engage another tribute in combat." The handsome male to Keade's left stepped forward, black braid smacking against his back. "There are assistants on hand if you want to practice with a partner."

"There are many stations here, and some you had best look at." The younger girl beside him crossed her arms as she shifted from foot to foot. "Survival skills include camouflage, climbing, edible insects and edible plants, fire making, hammock making, knot tying, shelters, and snares."

"Fighting stations include archery, axes, blowguns, boxing, hand-to-hand combat, knives, slingshots, spears, tridents, weightlifting, and wrestling."

"Those with holy and yokai chi will have extra lessons in controlling it after the main training schedule." Keade gave a kind smile. "You are free to begin."

She and her assistants watched as each tribute moved away.

Kagome stepped forward.

"Excuse, Keade?" The raven put out her hand to shake. "My name is Kagome, I'm from China."

Keade smiled, shaking the teen's hand.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering...Where do you think I should start? I'm not sure where I should go."

"Survival skills!" Souten grinned, skipping forward.

"Fighting skills." Maten glared at the younger girl.

"Survival!"

"Fighting!"

"_Survival_!"

"_Fighting_!"

"Do they do that a lot?" Kagome whispered to the elder woman, who nodded.

"They're related. Maten is the eldest, and Souten is the youngest. Hiten is the middle child, and he's the best behaved." Keade escorted her away. "I'm the archery expert here, and it looks as though you'd be good at it. Let's start there."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled.

"You know the basics I presume?" Keade examined several bows before selecting one and handing it to Kagome.

"Yes. We're taught archery for a unit in gym." Kagome nodded.

"Show me what you can do."

Kagome took a deep breath, notched an arrow, and drew back her arm.

She exhaled slowly, and released her fingers from the taunt bowstring.

The arrow flew, and smacked into the target with a solid thump.

Keade moved forward, arms tucked behind her back.

"The red zone isn't bad," The older woman nodded, freeing the arrow. "But let be give you some tips. Retake your position."

Kagome drew back the bow again.

"You need a consistent anchor point, either your mouth or your chin." Keade pulled the raven's arm back a little farther. "The grip on your bow should be lax, and comfortable. If you hold it too tightly, the bow will turn and send the arrow off target."

Kagome relaxed her hand.

"You do a good job of following through with your shots, but if you lower the bow too quickly the arrow's flight might change. Concentrate on the target a little longer. However, once you're in the games, do not concentrate too long. It could give your opponent the opening they need to kill you, especially if they're a demon."

The raven nodded.

"Relax a little more. Don't be too tense. And practice makes perfect." Keade nodded, and Kagome released.

The arrow hit the yellow zone.

"At the heart of it, mastery is practice. Mastery is staying on the path." Keade had her draw again, and this time she guided Kagome's arms.

"Remember what that felt like, and try to do it yourself." The older woman smiled, returning her arms to their position behind her back.

"Again."

**-;-**

Kagome groaned, head dropping to the table at lunch. Her arms hurt, and she really didn't like it.

"Can Rin sit with you?"

Kagome looked up, eyes roving over the small girl holding a bowl of curry.

She shrugged, moaning at the movement.

"Rin's name is Rin!" The girl chirped.

"I'm Kagome." The raven lifted her head.

"Rin wonders why Kagome is moaning." The girl's brown eyes widened as she ate a bite of her lunch.

"Archery."

"Rin has never tried." Rin hummed. "Rin plays with the daggers and berries."

"I don't know where I'm going next." Kagome sighed, pulling her discarded sandwich closer.

"Rin thinks Kagome should try edible plants or insects! Plants are good for medicine!"

"Maybe I will." The raven nodded.

**-;-**

"So, what did you do today?" Kikyo asked as they sat down for dinner.

"You sound like my mother." Kagome nearly snorted out her soup.

"Well?" Kikyo raised an eyebrow, propping her head up.

"I did archery all morning, and went to some of the survival stations after lunch."

"Oi, kid." Byakuya appeared in the dining room. "Some old lady phoned a second ago. You're supposed to go down to the training gym after you finish eating."

"Sure." Kagome waved him off.

"I mean it. I'll drag you down myself if I have to." The male growled, demonic aura rising.

"Calm down, Byakuya." Hakudoshi snapped. "Or you'll eat dinner in your room."

"You're not my mother." He snapped.

"No, I'm your boss." The lavender-haired male smirked.

"Shuddup."

**-;-**

"Kagome, welcome." Keade gestured her into the nearly empty room. "This is Miroku Lamore, the tribute from France."

The good-looking male stood and gathered her hands into his.

"Mademoiselle, would you do me the honour of baring my children?"

Kagome's eye twitched.

"I just met you. Why would I do that?" She knocked him over the head.

Miroku groaned from the ground.

"It was worth a shot." He grumbled, pushing himself into a seated position.

"Take a seat, Kagome." Keade chuckled, motioning the girl to the large cushion beside Miroku.

Once both were sitting, Keade began.

"Chi is an active principle forming part of any living thing. It is often translated to life energy, life force, or energy flow. Chi has many parts, but is a cosmic force best described as yin and yang. Wind is the chi of the Earth."

"Human beings are born because of the accumulation of chi. When it accumulates there is life. When it dissipates there is death...There is one chi that connects and pervades everything in the world. At least, that is what Zhuangzi, an ancient Chinese philosopher thought."

"Practices involving chi include Feng Shui, the traditional Chinese art of geomancy, Quigong, a practice involving coordinated breathing, movement and awareness. Quigong can be used for exercise, healing, meditation and training for martial arts. Chi is used in martial arts, as well. "

Keade paused allowing the two teens to absorb her information.

"Today we'll be dealing the chakras." Keade folded her legs and sat on the plump cushion across from them. "Chakra are believed to be centers of the body from which a person can collect energy, or chi. They are connected to major organs."

"Each chakra has a purpose and deals with a different emotion. Each one can be opened or closed depending on a person's state of mind. They are all connected, and when a chakra is open energy flows around the body freely. Each chakra must be opened in a specific order or the energy won't be able to flow."

"What does this have to do with chi?" Miroku frowned.

"Kagome, perhaps you can answer that?" Keade turned to the girl.

"Chi is energy, and chakras are pits of energy in your body. Opening the chakras allows the energy to flow, and for us to harness the chi to our advantage. Is that right, Keade?"

"Yes. Where did you learn that?" The older woman looked interested.

"I took martial arts for a while." Kagome blushed.

"Ah, I see. Let's continue on." Keade focused back on the lesson.

"The first chakra we will open is the Earth chakra. It deals with survival, is blocked by fear and is located at the base of the spine. What are you most afraid of? Accept it, and you will open Muladhara."

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Miroku watched her a moment and then did the same.

She let out a sigh of relief, and Keade smiled. Miroku finished not longer after the raven-haired female.

"Congratulations. You have open your Earth chakra."

The teens shared a triumphant look.

"The second chakra is the Water chakra. It deals with pleasure, is blocked by guilt and is located in sacrum. What do you blame _yourself_ for? You must forgive yourself."

Keade nodded when the two opened their eyes again.

"The third chakra is the Fire chakra. It deals with willpower, is blocked by shame, and it is located in the stomach. In order to obtain balance, you must accept _all_ parts of yourself."

"The fourth chakra is the Air chakra. It deals with love, is blocked by grief and is located-"

"In the heart?" Miroku guessed, earning a smile.

"Yes. Love is a form of energy that flows around people."

Kagome had more luck with this chakra than Miroku, but both managed.

"The fifth chakra is the Sound chakra. It deals with truth, is blocked by lies, and is located in the throat."

"The greatest illusion in this world is the one of separation; things thought to be apart and different are actually one and the same. Every individual is part of one collective peoples, yet we live as if separate. Even the four elements are part of one whole; the planet Earth. The Light chakra deals with insight, and is blocked by illusion. It is located in the forehead."

"The Thought chakra is the seventh and last chakra, located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic chi, and is blocked by earthly attachments. You must let go of earthly attachments while we train or while using your chi."

Both teens nodded, and the glowed faintly before reopening their eyes.

"You have successfully opened all your chakras." Keade smiled.


	3. Snake Snake

"Reiki is a set of abilities that draw power from the user's own spirit energy, which we know as chi. It is exclusive to humans, such as monks, priests and priestesses, and exorcists." Keade lifted an old scroll depicting a monk and demon. "Such people are capable of creating barriers and purifying yokai by a variety of methods, such as sacred arrows or sutras. However, I can teach you not only aforementioned powers, but illusions, aura concealing, and many other things."

"Jaki is our reiki's opposing force, commonly the malicious chi around a yokai, sort of like a demonic aura. The stronger the yokai, the stronger the jaki."

"What does-" Miroku began.

"You'll be fighting yokai as well as normal humans." Keade interrupted him. "There are two types of jaki; demonic jaki, and Hell jaki."

"All yokai have demonic jaki, but only the truly strong yokai have the ability to use jaki and strengthen it to corrupt people and objects; like tainting a holy jewel or turning full yokai if you're a hanyo. Jaki can also be present in miasma, if a yokai can produce it."

"Hell jaki is extraordinarily powerful, because all the horrible people in the world go there. Their chi fills the voids of hell. However, you won't be dealing with this jaki."

"When channelling reiki through your chakra, it normally cannot be seen." Keade lifted her hand, and Kagome could sense the power radiating from above it. "When you release enough of it though..."

Keade's hand began glowing a soft pink.

"So pretty." Kagome cooed.

"And dangerous." The old woman warned. "If you touch a highly condensed amount of reiki, it could kill you. You also need a certain amount of reiki and chi to live, so don't use too much. Kagome, the dragon on your dress was controlled by chi, right?"

The raven nodded.

"We'll be working on three methods of manipulating chi and reiki." Keade shifted on her pillow.

"Element manipulation, barriers and purifying. We'll start with the basics though."

"What I want you to do tonight is follow the flow and rhythm of your energy. When you have found the rhythm I want you to tap the beat of it on the floor or your leg."

Keade stood, joints creaking.

"You'll stay here until you have found it." She moved away, out the side door and returned minutes later with a cup of tea.

Kagome, having done this exercise before, had already found her's and was moving her fingers in a '_tap-thumpthump-tap_' pattern.

Miroku was moving his fingers in a steady beat on his thigh.

"Not your heart, Miroku." Keade chuckled.

She sipped her tea calmly, watching Miroku as his fingers slowed to _'thump thump' _beat.

"Miroku, your flow is a little slow, whereas Kagome's is too fast." Keade placed her cup to the side. "We'll work more tomorrow. Please return to your suites."

**-;-**

The next morning, Kagome joined Rin at the dagger station.

The man there was kind and Kagome easily got the hang of using a dagger.

The raven moved on to the hand-to-hand combat station, as she didn't see herself using a dagger often.

"Welcome to hand-to-hand combat." Hiten grinned, showing off his sharp fangs. "You're Kagome right?"

She nodded.

"Do you have any prior experience in martial arts?" The yokai asked, casually placing his hands in his pockets.

"I did live in China." Kagome snorted, a smirk spreading across her face. "It would be shameful for me not to have done some martial arts. I've been in Kung-Fu since I was five."

"Northern or Southern?" Hiten cocked an eyebrow.

"Northern." Kagome gave a sweet smile. "I had a talented sensei."

"My own sensei taught me the Way of the Tiger. What did your's teach you?" Hiten shifted into a more solid stance.

"You'll just have to find out, won't you?" Kagome smirked.

Hiten lifted his hands into claws...

Then he struck.

Kagome turned her body to the side, watching as his hand flew past. She grinned, hands lifting as they punched quickly along his arm. She jabbed her two fingers into his armpit and then stepped away.

The yokai's arm fell limp against his torso, and Kagome blocked his next attack with her forearm, then used the same hand to strike at his neck.

The tanned male gasped, falling to his knees as the blood to his brain stopped flowing.

Kagome quickly hit the same pressure point, and Hiten regained colour to his face.

Kagome clasped her hands and bowed to him.

"Way of the Snake?" The yokai huffed. Kagome nodded.

"Deadly. And it works for your thin build." Hiten stood, prowling around her. "However, I'll start by having one of the assistants teach you another Way."

Kagome nodded, lowering to her knees and placing a fist against the ground. "You are the sensei."

"Byakko, come here." Hiten waved for one of the instructors sitting on a nearby bench.

"Yes?" The grey skinned yokai asked, hands tucked behind his back.

"Teach Kagome the Way of the Tiger. She's learnt Snake, so it will be a difficult transition." Hiten walked toward another tribute who was having trouble.

"My name is Byakko." The man bowed. "I am a White Tiger yokai, and a Master in the Way of the Tiger. Who do I have the pleasure of teaching?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, tribute from China. I am miko-in-training, and I am an Expert in the Way of the Snake."

"Let's get started." Byakko smiled, running a hand through his wild blue hair. "The Tiger relies on the arms, using circular movements to overwhelm the enemy, but it also uses some low kicks. The Tiger tends to charge the opponent and attack directly with brute force. Strong stances that create stable, grounded positioning contribute to the effectiveness of tiger strikes,circular arm motions with the tiger claws executed while changing from one stance to another result in maximum torque and power for deflecting an incoming blow—or for taking someone to the ground. It's effective at tearing up muscles in the arms, legs and body of your opponent, or it can be used to press, push and drive him away."

"Okay." Kagome nodded, watching as he demonstrated.

"The Snake, which is your Way, relies on awareness, employs coiling motions and hisses to intimidate, uses whipping toe kicks to the lower half of the opponent's body, utilizes simultaneous striking and locking techniques, avoiding using the traditional fist. The Tiger is more brute force, and relaxed muscles."

"Right." Kagome followed his movements.

"You need a more solid stance, less on the balls of your feet and more on the heels." Byakko pushed her shoulders, and moved her body into the correct position.

**-;-**

Kagome spent the rest of the morning with Byakko, lunch with Rin and Miroku, and then spent the time until dinner with Souten at several survival stations.

Keade's lessons after dinner were not a dramatic affair; she taught them how to make balls of reiki, and the two practised until she sent them back.

The next day during training Kagome had a different instructor at the hand-to-hand combat station.

"This is Genbu." Byakko introduced the green-skinned bald yokai. "He's a tortoise yokai."

"I'll be teaching you Way of the Dragon." Genbu grunted, pulling her to a secluded corner.

The Way of Dragon was much like the Tiger, curved hands, and brute force. Only the Dragon conserved more energy, because when a person struck they waited until the last second to use their strength, going from a soft blow to a hard blow in seconds and then switching back.

"If you're pushed, don't use force against force. Just go with it and let your opponent fall. Or you can fall and use the tail of the dragon—your rear leg—to sweep him to the ground. Then you disappear into the night, leaving him wondering what just happened." Genbu pushed her to the mats again.

**-;-**

It was the next day that Kagome discovered her partner in reiki training was naturally gifted in the Way of the Crane, a mostly offensive form of kung-fu.

The day after, Kagome trained with the Snake master.

On the fifth day of training, Kagome returned to the archery station, and switched between plants and snares after lunch.

The fifth day of reiki training was more interesting than the previous four.

"See this stone?" Keade asked, lifting a normal every day pebble.

"It's just a rock." Kagome looked unimpressed.

"Is it?" The elder woman smiled.

The stone suddenly shot off her hand, glowing pink. It hovered for a moment, and then it shrank slightly.

When it lowered back to her hand, the stone was completely transparent.

"This is what would be called either a healing gem, or it makes a great bomb. Watch." Keade poured some of her power into it, and then hurled it across the room.

The second it touched the ground, the gem exploded.

"Whoa!" Miroku shot to his feet. "Are we going to do that?!"

"You'll try." Keade handed each tribute a small bag of stones.

"What about...rosary beads?" Kagome muttered, flushing slightly.

"If you put power in a set of beads," Keade pulled a set of dark purple ones from her sleeve. "You can seal something shut, or bind a yokai. Now focus on the task, dear."

"Yes, Keade." Kagome nodded, lifting her first rock.

Each attempt Miroku and Kagome hand was unsuccessful, until Miroku groped Kagome.

The rock sitting in her hand shot upward like a rocket as she slapped him.

"Ow." The French teen grumbled, rubbing his cheek. "I don't think that was necessary, mademoiselle."

"Completely." Kagome snapped.

"Kagome, child," Keade placed a hand on her pupil's shoulder. "Pray chance you could release your stone now?"

"Well, it's not doing anything..." Kagome glanced at her hand and then at the perfectly round stone. "Oh."

It dropped, and the harsh glow it was giving off vanished.

"Why is mine pink?" The raven asked, lifting her eyes to her mentor.

"You held yours too long, though I believe that your gem could work anyhow. I'll move you along to the next step." The women gave a proud smile. "The bomb I created was fuelled by angry emotions, while the healing gems are made with calm ones. Make one of each."

**-;-**

The next night, after having mastered the gems, was much more difficult than before.

"Both of you use hand-to-hand combat," Keade paced before them. "But it would be beneficial to both of you, if you could use your reiki while fighting. That's what we're covering in the next three days."

"The technique is the same as the balls of reiki." She explained. "Only while you move, and possibly take damage. This technique uses less of energy than by itself, because you're momentum is adding fuel."

"So, you want us to try some kicks and punches with reiki." Kagome confirmed.

"Yes. These two dummies have been filled with yokai. Your reiki should spark, sizzle or shimmer when it hits. You may begin."

The old miko wandered off to get some tea and left the two budding students to their own devices.

**-;-**

"This is Botan, and this is Momiji." Keade introduced the two young woman, who bowed.

Miroku was over in an instant.

"Would you two ladies consider baring my children?" He gave a charming grin. Kagome smashed her fist onto his head, and left him whimpering on the ground.

The two woman were fairly pretty, one with dark blue hair and chocolate eyes, and the other with red hair and grey eyes.

Botan, the one with blue hair, was dressed in a blue tank top and loose white training pants, while her twin, Momiji, was dressed in red and white.

"Botan, would you train with Kagome please." Keade nodded to the Chinese teen. Momiji nudged Miroku and led him to the other side of the gym.

The second Kagome stepped foot on the already laid out mats, Botan began attacking, blue reiki sparking off her hands.

Kagome squeaked, tumbling backwards as the woman's hand hit her shoulder.

"Get up." Botan gave a kind smile. "I'm teaching you to think on your feet."

Kagome nodded, shifting into her Snake stance.

Botan began attacking anew.

**-;-**

The next few days were hectic, and before Kagome knew it, half of the training time had past. There was only a week left until the Games began.

Another girl had joined their class with Keade, the little Russian girl Shiori. She had a knack for barriers, though she was a bat hanyo.

The only problem she had was that she had to have an orb with her to focus the barrier through.

Offensive and survival skills were now being honed to perfection, and you could tell those who were apt at what they did; the Japanese, Canadian, German and Brazilian tributes excelled in swordplay, Rin was good with daggers, the Irish tribute loved hand-to-hand combat, and the American tribute loved his plants and odd claw-like weapons.

Kagome herself excelled at hand-to-hand combat, archery and controlling her reiki. Miroku found himself drawn to his own hand-to-hand style, and he was excellent at staff-fighting.

It was three days away from the Grandmasters', when Keade moved their lesson to elemental control. Shiori had gone back to the yokai training by now.

"When a monk or miko gains enough control over their reiki, it is possible that they can manipulate an element to their advantage. I took a look back into your history, and I found some interesting things." Keade hummed, displaying a scroll.

"Miroku, this is your family tree." She pointed to his name. "Your ancestors were all monks as well, or hand reiki of their own. Back in the time around Feudal Japan, your forefathers were able to manipulate the wind into a sucking device that they called the 'Wind Tunnel'. If they were able to do this, then you shouldn't have difficulty activating it."

Miroku nodded, lifting his head from the book she handed him.

"Kagome on the other hand, you're the only miko since the great Midoriko to activate her reiki. Midoriko specialized in water and fire, though I presume that since you're the only miko in centuries, you'll be able to only manipulate one of the two." Keade lifted to books and handed them over. "However, there is no way to tell which one will surface."

They spent the next three days practising their elemental control, and using their chi together to make stronger barriers and attacks.

**-;-**

Kagome turned to Miroku on the last day of training.

"Do you want to partner up?" She asked, blue eyes shining.

"Partner up?"

"Yeah, like ally ourselves." The raven nodded. Miroku blinked his violet eyes several times before nodding.

"I had presumed we would, as we were training together." He laughed, the merry sound bounding off the walls.

"So did I, but I thought it safe to ask." She gave a devilish grin. "Now, on other allies-"

"There you are, Kagome." Kikyo strode forward, grabbing her arm and leading her towards the elevator in the lobby that wasn't occupied. "I wondered where you were."

"Kikyo!" The raven looked surprised.

"Hurry up. Hakudoshi needs to talk with you about the interviews." Kikyo pushed her in and the door closed.

"Mushin," Miroku turned on his escort, who was apparently having a lovely conversation with a flower in one of the decorative flowerbeds. "You're drunk again, aren't you?"

"Miroku, did you know that the lilies love Harry Potter!?" Mushin pointed to the flowers in questions.

"Do they, now?" Miroku sighed, leading his drunken escort to the elevator.

"They're Death Eaters!" The portly bald man insisted, frowning.

"I think you've had enough to drink."


	4. Ten Nine Twelve

Souta was seated on the edge of his desk, hands gripping the edges of his chair so hard his knuckles were white and his face was set into a worried expression.

His classmates constantly glanced at him, muttering to their friends. Hitomi patted his shoulder.

Normally, he would have blushed a million shades of red just looking at her, but now was not a normal day.

The teacher turned the television on, and he took his seat at the back of the class.

"Good luck." He whispered as he passed the tribute's younger brother.

The television remained blank for several minutes before suddenly flashing into colour.

The two hosts for the Soul Games appeared, the female of the left and the male on the right.

She was a miko, marked by her traditional miko garb, only that it was dark blue with black hakama. Her hair was long and grey, though she was youthful. Her face was set into a firm expression.

The woman's eyes were dark brown, almost black and the right one had a dragon-scale tattoo around it in shimmering blue ink.

He was a yokai, respectably old and somewhat senile. His head was bald, save for a a topknot that looked like a mushroom, a moustache and a beard and his eyes bugged out of his gaunt face. He was thin, but his awkward limbs were hidden beneath a green and black striped kimono.

They were seated in plush chairs before a large wall-sized screen.

"Welcome to the One-Hundred-Thirty-Seventh Score Revealing!" The woman smiled, elegance lining her every movement and word.

"Most of the scores are..." The man paused, large eyes following something they couldn't see. "What was I talking about?"

"Nothing, Totosai." The woman rolled her eyes.

"The scoring is out of twelve." Totosai suddenly announced.

"Our first tribute, from France: Miroku Lamore," A large picture of him flashed onto the screen, France's flag waving behind him. "With a score of...ten!"

"Impressive!" Totosai shifted.

"Yes. From Africa, Hojo Balogun and fellow tribute Eri Keita with scores of..." The woman paused. "Three."

"That's horribly low, isn't it Tsubaki?" Totosai blinked several times.

"It certainly is." She frowned, tossing her grey hair.

"From-" Tsubaki continued.

"Seven."

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Five!"

"Eleven!"

The scoring continued like this for a while before Tsubaki paused.

"From Japan," The entire class shifted, knowing who came after this country. "Sesshomaru Taisho with a score of twelve, and Inuyasha Taisho with a score of seven."

"From China -I'm from there you know-," Totosai interrupted the woman. "Kagome Higurashi,"

Souta leaned forward, practically standing out of his seat.

"With a score of-" Tsubaki was again interrupted as she tried to announce Kagome's score.

"Twelve!" Totosai smacked a hand down on Tsubaki's head.

"You insufferable old yokai!" She hissed.

Souta fell back into his chair, letting out a gust of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

The glowing silver twelve shone in front of his eyes, and vaguely Souta wondered what his sister had done to get such a high score.

It was unrivalled save for the elder of Japan's brothers.

**-;-**

Kouga MacIver was proudly Ireland's tribute.

He was strong, and handsome, and an amazing runner, so the odds were probably in his favour.

However, at the moment he was seated with his prep team, and his escort watching the scores be announced.

"From Japan, Sesshomaru Taisho with a score of twelve and-"

_'I'll have to watch out for him. He's a fucking perfectionist.'_

"From China- I come from there you know- Kagome Higurashi."

"With a score of-"

"Twelve."

Kouga leaned forward, bracing his forearms against his knees.

'_It's always the pretty, harmless-looking ones you've gotta look out for._' He snorted. '_But she really is pretty._'

"Her." Kouga didn't look at his escort, his blue eyes fixed on the pretty Chinese girl.

"You want her?" The green haired man lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Kouga, we're here for the purpose of keeping you alive. And you want that?"

"Yeah. Make it happen."

_Kouga got what he wanted...always._

"Alright. I'll do my best." The escort sighed, standing and heading for the phone in the other room.

"From Scotland, Ayame Dunbrough," Tsubaki gestured to the red-haired girl on the screen. "With a score of five."

'_This is it. This is my moment.' _

"From Ireland, Kouga MacIver," Totosai grinned, peering through the screen as though searching for the blue-eyed wolf. "With a score of nine."

"NINE!" Kouga howled, leaping from the plush couch. "You're fucking kidding me right!?"

**-;-**

Kagome woke at the same time she did every morning for the last two weeks of training.

"Good," Kikyo popped her head in, nearly giving the poor tribute a heart attack. "You're awake. Come down to the dining room. We have guests."

Kagome hauled herself from the bed, dressing in a green silk shirt and black pants., before heading down to breakfast.

"Good morning, porcelaine !" Miroku called, standing and pulling out her chair.

"Good morning to you." She laughed.

Kikyo got right down to business.

"So what's this about an alliance?" She crossed her arms, eyes narrowed at Miroku's escort, Mushin.

"Miroku and I have gotten to know each other very well during the past two weeks," Kagome lifted her toast to her mouth. "And as the only two reiki controllers, I thought it would be advantageous to ally ourselves."

"I thought that Chinese ate rice with every meal." Miroku stared at her in fascination.

"So does the rest of the world." Kagome snorted.

"Now, with the upcoming interviews," Kikyo leaned forward. "Let's not reveal our little alliance. And now that we're all gathered around the table, let me be the first to tell you the time slot for your Ball training."

"Early evening." Mushin gurgled, guzzling water and holding his head.

"Shall we learn to dance, porcelaine?" Miroku grinned, lifting a bun to toast her with.

Kagome tapped her own bun against his.

"We shall."

**-;-**

There weren't many ways to gain sponsors for the Games, but the interview and Ball were the two globally broadcast ways.

The Ball was an event started a century or two after the Games were first introduced.

You're escort would teach you basic high-society manners, and you would spend the evening with the Capital's citizens, trying to gain sponsors.

It was held after the interviews, and two days before the Games.

**-;-**

The dancing lesson held no major events that were worth remembering, save the actual dancing part.

However the next say, Kagome was pulled from her bed half-asleep and tortured.

Not literally, though.

"As you know," Hakudoshi paced around Kagome, who had been rudely awakened that morning by her prep team. "Tonight us the globally televised interviews."

"Don't remind me." Kagome groaned, yawning.

"Which means we have to dress you up again." He smiled, lifting a creamy designer's bag.

"My prep team took all day ripping my skin off. " She growled. "_That_ had better be worth _this_."

Hakudoshi nodded, unzipping the bag and pulling it over her head in several seconds. The lavender-haired yokai pushed her into a chair and fixed up her hair before adding the finishing touches to her already elaborate makeup.

Finally, Hakudoshi led Kagome to the mirror in the corner.

"Well?"

The dress was gold, with a tight bodice covered in sparkles. It was strapless and the skirt billowed around her in layers of silk. Tiny scales were stitched into the skirt, and it was covered in a layer of sheer gauze.

Her hair hand been done up in a side bun, which was speared with with two gold spike-shaped pins covered in red crystals. Several feathers were artfully placed around the base of the bun and along her scalp. A series of long red and gold feathers were placed into the bun too, draping over her shoulder.

Her eyes were surrounded by gold eye shadow and tiny red gemstones. Her eyelashes were coated in gold paint, and her lips were ruby red.

**-;-**

Kagome shifted nervously in her spot behind Japan's younger tribute. He cast a glance over his shoulder, amber eyes narrowed.

"Hi," Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome. You must be Inuyasha, my cousin's boyfriend."

"You know Kikyo?" Was all Inuyasha could say before he was gestured on stage with the two hosts.

"You." A cold voice spoke up behind her, and Kagome's blue eyes met with the gold of Inuyasha's elder brother. He moved in front of her.

"Hi..."

"You think you'll beat me?" He lifted an eyebrow, venom on his words as he tucked his clawed fingers inside his kosode sleeve.

"I've never said anything to you." Kagome shook her head, her own fingers smoothing her skirt.

"Your score is enough of a challenge to this Sesshomaru." The elder brother glared. "You will lose, I will take great pleasure in killing you."

He turned on his heel and marched to where he was being summoned.

"Egotistical jerk yokai." She stuck out her tongue at his back.

Kagome got great satisfaction as he stiffened, but before he could remark on her comment, he was pushed on stage.

Kagome smirked.

"Sesshomaru Taisho!" Tsubaki applauded, gesturing him into his seat.

"Hn." The yokai nodded, silver hair splashing against his black kosode. A white dog was embroidered onto the matching pants and sleeves.

"Now tell us, what do you think of the Capital?" Tsubaki launched into questions.

"It is highly polluted with waste, and I cannot stand to breath through my nose." Sesshomaru sniffed.

"Let me guess," Totosai leaned forward. "You, Inuyasha and your father lived somewhere with a lot of nature."

The camera turned to the box seat that Toga, Japan's escort, was sitting with Kikyo, Mushin and several other escorts.

He nodded, grinning.

Sesshomaru was asked several more questions, and all his answers were formal and crisp.

"Now, I know I shouldn't ask," Tsubaki grinned. "But what did you think of China's tribute?"

Sesshomaru's cheeks blazed, and his eyes lit with fire.

Tsubaki looked like a gossip-junky on crack as she leaned forward.

Sesshomaru's angry answer was cut off by the buzzer, signalling that his interview was over.

The yokai bowed, said his goodbyes, and left as quickly as possible.

"You're on, Miss Higurashi." The burly assistant stage manager held open the side curtain.

Kagome smiled, sweeping onto the stage in heels that made her legs ache.

The raven thanked her mother, who had taught her how to walk in such contraptions.

"Miss Kagome Higurashi!" Tsubaki gestured, shaking Kagome's hand. Totosai watched the two females, until Kagome gave the senile yokai a hug and then took her seat.

"What do you think of the Capital?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's a lot like home. Without the homework!" The pretty raven chuckled, sharing the laugh with the audience.

"Now, I know that your cousin is your escort," Tsubaki hummed. "But who did you leave back in China?"

"You mean other than the homework?"

Tsubaki nodded, not daring to talk over the chuckles.

"Well, I left my Mama and my younger brother Souta." She turned to face the camera. "HIYA, SOUTA!"

"I'm sure he's proud." Totosai nodded.

"Now, about Sesshomaru Taisho's reaction," Tsubaki's eyes regained their gossiping gleam. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea!" Kagome shrugged. "I had no idea that Sesshomaru liked me like that! It was so obvious about his feelings."

Toga leaned towards Kikyo.

"She may be making a fool out of my eldest son," He chuckled. "But I've got to admit this is pretty smart."

"And you? What do you feel for Japan's eldest tribute?" Totosai scratched his belly as Tsubaki continued.

"I've never even talked to him before!" Kagome giggled. "But the other day,"

Tsubaki leaned forward for the secret.

"I found a rose on the floor of the training room, by the archery station." She grinned.

"Oh my. How romantic!"

"Kagome, that score of yours? How did you get it?" Totosai interrupted Tsubaki's flustered state.

"I just showed what I could do." Kagome shrugged. "But I certainly didn't expect a score that high!"

The buzzer chimed and Kagome stood.

"I hope you can all join us at the Ball!" She bowed to the audience. "I look forward to seeing you there!"

She glided off the stage and was met by Kikyo.

"Fantastic job. Toga said to tell you that you amuse him."

"Who?" Kagome frowned, following her to their chairs at the back, beside Ireland and France.

"Sesshomaru's father." Kikyo snickered, glancing at Inuyasha, who's eyes followed her longingly.

"Go talk with him." Kagome pushed her cousin over, taking her own seat and patiently waiting for the broadcast to be over.

A redheaded girl entered at too her place in the row ahead. Judging by her spot, Kagome guessed that she was from Scotland.

Ireland's tribute entered after his allotted three minutes were up, gazing around the room before striding purposefully towards her.

"I'm Kouga," He gave a cocky grin as he sat beside her. "Kouga MacIver."

"That's nice." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You know, Sesshomaru's not the only one who wants you." Kouga leaned towards her, blue eyes sparking. His brown wolf tail flicked against her thigh.

"Really?" Kagome turned suddenly, as though interested. "I knew Miroku was a flirt, but I didn't think he actually had feelings for me. That will make our alliance so much easier to manipulate."

The ookami blinked several times, smile falling before it returned full force with a laugh.

"I like you." He chuckled. "You're amusing, and talented."

"Ah!" Miroku appeared beside them. "Mademoiselle, your dress is simply divine."

"You flatter me, Miroku." Kagome chuckled, patting his seat. "But you look dashing yourself."

"We match!" The violet-eyed male smirked, puffing his chest to display his gold tie.

"Yes, yes we do." She laughed, tilting her head back slightly.

Kouga decided he liked his laugh.

"Now," The raven turned back to the ookami. "What did you really want to talk to me about?"

"You. Me." Kouga leaned forward. "Alliance."

"Sorry, no." She shook her head. "Not going to happen."

"What?!"

"One, I don't know you well. Two, I have an alliance. Three, even if I did join you, you'd have to take the rest of them." She looked smug at his crest-fallen face.

Kikyo appeared before the three tributes.

"Kagome, let's go." The thin escort motioned to the door.

"Goodbye, Kouga. May the odds be _ever_ in your favour."

**-;-**

With the Ball only a few hours away, Kagome was enduring yet another prep day.

It was a relief to her when Hakudoshi showed up and sent Ginta, Hakakku, and Byakuya fleeing for the living room.

"What does it look like this time?" Kagome bounded forward, eager for the dress. All his designs had been gorgeous so far.

"Red today." He lay out the bag in his hand. "And I shouldn't have, but you'll be the only one in this colour. Everyone else is their interview dresses."

"Why am I getting two different ones?" Kagome tilted her head.

"It was optional to make." Hakudoshi replied.

"Ah." The raven nodded, dropping her robe as he held out the gown.

He laced up the back after she stepped into it, and then did her hair and makeup.

Her dress this time was crimson silk, shimmery but no sparkles. It had a traditional Chinese neckline, and the torso hugged her body. From her waist down, the material fell like a waterfall, easily letting it fan around her legs if she spun.

The back was laced up with gold ribbon, which somehow, Hakudoshi had managed to make look like two dragons. Her shoes were gold, too.

"How are you going to wear your hair in the arena?" The yokai asked, running a brush through her tresses.

"In a ponytail, or a braid." Kagome answered. The male nodded, dropping the brush and weaving his fingers through her hair at such a rapid pace, the miko didn't know what was happening.

When he was done, there were two braids coiling around the back of her head into a curled ponytail. Hakudoshi pushed two combs into either side of her head, one with a dragon the curled around the base of the ponytail, and the other set with rubies and a red lily.

Her makeup was simple too, just eyeliner and light pink lipstick.

"I want them to recognize you in the arena." He grinned at her in the mirror, before leaving to change into his own outfit.

When Kagome floated into the living room, Byakuya lifted his eyebrows.

"You know, you're lucky I like you." He snorted.

Ginta growled, and Hakakku glared.

"Sure." Kagome waved his comment away.

"This isn't something to take lightly." The yokai frowned. "If I didn't like you, I'd sabotage you like I did to that one tribute."

"Then I'm glad you like me." China's tribute sighed, lowering onto the couch.

**-;-**

The moment Kagome entered the enormous ballroom, she was speechless and mobbed by potential sponsors.

When she did catch a break -nearly two hours later- the raven retreated to the nearest balcony.

"You're China's tribute." The woman at the other end of the balcony hummed, striding forward.

"Yes." Kagome gave a tired sigh.

"Ah, that explains why you look so tired." The woman chuckled, tossing her silver hair behind her shoulder. "All I could hear was 'Kagome this' and 'Kagome that'."

"I'm sorry for the annoyance!" She immediately apologized.

"No, no." The woman shook her head. "Now, I am simply curious."

"Oh." Kagome sank onto the bench along the railing.

"I am Kimiko." The woman seated herself beside Kagome.

"I'd introduce myself, but you know who I am." The raven laughed.

"Yes." The yokai smiled. "Your younger brother; what is he like?"

"Souta?" Kagome blinked and then a soft smile took over her features. "He's the sweetest thing on two legs. He wouldn't ever admit it though. I love him to bits."

"How old is he?" Kimiko shifted.

"Eight."

"One more year until he's put in the bowl, hm?"

"It's unfortunate, but that's what happens. I'd like to see him again, though." She sighed.

"And your mother?"

"I love her. She's always supporting me, and she loves me no matter what I do. But it's when she's angry that's she's scary." Kagome went silent. "You know, if I win this, I wanna go home and have my mother yell at me for doing stupid things during the Games."

The two females shared a laugh.

"Do you have any children?" Kagome asked the kind woman.

"Yes; a son." Kimiko nodded, sadness passing over her features. "I do love him, but he lives with his father."

"What happened?!"

"It was an arranged marriage; I was a Victor, and he was a budding politician. His father was a big-shot yokai in the government, and my mother was insane. Me and my son's father mated. Around two months after be had our wedding night, I found out I was pregnant. The two of us were so happy. When my son was born, my mate grew distant, and much more focused on his career. When my son was two, he filed divorce and got custody of the child. That's the last I saw of my son."

Kagome threw herself at Kimiko.

Kimiko was motionless a moment, and then returned the hug.

"Thank you for sharing your story." Kagome smiled as she pulled away. "My father died when I was very little, so I don't remember him."

"It was my pleasure, little miko." She smiled, patting the girl's head. "You'd better return to your fan-club. They seem to be lost."

Kagome nodded, and then raced off.

_'I like you, little Kagome.'_

**-;-**

Kagome shuddered, staring at the glass tube that was taking her to her possible death.

Hakudoshi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and gave her a gentle push towards it.

"I'm rooting for you, kiddo."

Kagome nodded, stepping into the glass elevator and watching as it slid shut.

_Ten seconds until on air._

_Nine. _

_Eight._

The elevator slid upwards, and Kagome watched her stylist until he was out of sight and she was blinded by bright white light.

_Seven._

_Six seconds until on air._

_Five._

Kagome closed her eyes and then reopened her eyes. Green, green grass rippled along the ground to the transparent crystal Cornucopia.

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._


	5. Let the Games Begin

_One._

Kagome's eyes roamed over the platforms all the tributes were standing on, poised and ready to dart.

Beside her, Shiori whimpered, hands clutching the glass orb she had brought. A piece of coral rested inside it.

Kagome grinned, flashing a thumbs up to Miroku who stood on the opposite side of the field.

The raven straightened as the anthem began playing.

Each tribute was required to sing it before the minute countdown began.

_It's been years since the warring states_

_Safe in quiet harmony_

_Until the day the games begin!_

_Our many faithful tributes_

_March off into the dawn_

_Yokai, Miko, Slayers all_

_Hoist their flags and sing_

_From the largest dragon to the smallest mouse_

_The warriors fight on_

_To win the victors crown_

_And as we keep our pledge_

_To keep our countries safe_

_Lets us soldier on_

_Let us all be brave_

_Let us all be brave_

_Hoist our flags and sing_

_Keep our countries safe_

_There's a chance we'll die today_

_Let us all be brave_

_The Games are what we speak of_

_With awe and with muted glee_

_Our destiny is here at last_

_Let us all be brave_

_Let us all be brave_

_When the games... begin~!_

The haunting tune ended and a timer appeared above the Cornucopia.

Kagome braced herself, channelling reiki into her legs.

_Fifty seconds._

_Forty seconds._

_Thirty seconds._

_Twenty seconds. _

_Ten._

_Nine. _

_Eight. _

_Seven._

_Six. _

_Five. _

_Four. _

_Three. _

_Two. _

The moment the gong rang, Kagome and Miroku were at the Cornucopia. They slapped hands in one moment, and a purple-blue barrier erupted around them and the Cornucopia the next, sealing the others out and them inside.

"Grab what weapons you want and sort through the packs." Miroku hissed, striding for the black entrance himself.

"Miroku, wait." Kagome paused, blue eyes transfixed as the little Russian girl clawed backwards against the barrier, attempting to get away.

"What?" The French teen paused, half in shadow.

"Shiori can make better barriers than both of us, right?" The Chinese woman smirked, moving towards the white-haired girl. "So, we'll save her, and have her make the barrier."

"Do what you want." He shrugged, moving inside the Cornucopia.

Kagome placed her fingers on the barrier and it rippled, making Shiori tumble against Kagome's feet.

The Russian girl squeaked, darting behind the woman's legs and peering out from behind them.

The raven-haired human attacking her glared and lunged forward as Kagome lifted her hand. The male hissed as his fist hit the barrier and rebounded with a snap.

"Thank you." The little girl hugged her large glass orb.

"You don't get something for nothing you know." Kagome lifted an eyebrow.

"What can I do?" The little hanyo's lavender eyes widened.

"This barrier won't maintain itself." Kagome turned for the opening of the Cornucopia.

Shiori nodded, and her crystal ball turned red.

Miroku glanced up as Kagome entered behind him.

"Well?" He straightened, dropping a useless pack.

"She's got the barrier." Kagome nodded, moving to the opposite side of the hollow structure. Bright white light shone from overhead florescent lighting.

Kagome's fingers pushed aside a pair of curtains, and she gasped, ripping it to the side.

Behind the camouflaging curtain was a large rack of high-quality weapons that sang with both yokai and reiki.

"Miroku," The miko called, running a hand over the weapons. "Look at this."

"What is it?" The monk frowned, pressing a hand against a pair of identical katana.

"Look, above the weapons." Kagome pointed to a chain scythe. "There's a name above it."

"This one is...Sesshomaru." Miroku pointed to the katana on the left.

"Shall we give everyone their weapons?" The raven collected the lethal toys from the wall and strode out, throwing them through the barrier.

The chaos was instantaneous, each human and yokai lunged for their weapons.

Kagome lifted a small blue bag, rattling it by her ear before opening the top.

"Toys?" Confusion flitted across her face.

"Those are mine."

The raven glanced up, locking eyes with Spain's green.

"Yours? Why are there toys as weapons?" Kagome let him in the barrier and passed him the bag.

"I'll show you." The boy fished in the bag and pulled out a red and green top.

"Spinning Top!" The toy enlarged spinning out of the barrier and landing on the dog-eared hanyo dating her cousin.

"You runt!" Inuyasha yelled, heading for the barrier.

Four sharp claws suddenly appeared from Inuyasha's chest and the teen roared, crimson dripping from his mouth.

They disappeared and Inuyasha dropped, revealing his killer.

Kagome frowned.

The American tribute grinned at her, running a tongue along his tiger-claw blades. Green markings on his face suddenly vanished, and the male's wild hair suddenly dropped.

"My evil side, I-I've killed so many, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I can't stand the thought of letting it happen all over again. Please, kill me, save my soul, I beg of you..."

His pleas were cut off by Brazil's male tribute, who appeared and disappeared as quickly as the wind, chain scythe in hand.

America fell, blood splashing the already red ground with more blood.

Spain backed behind Kagome's legs, creamy fox tail quivering.

Kagome lifted the boy, setting him on her shoulder and moving back to the Cornucopia.

Blood splattered against the barrier, creating shadows over the still clean ground.

A acidic whip collided against the ground near the other Brazilian, who leaped out of the way and flung the enormous boomerang in her hand.

Kagome took one last glance before vanishing into the depths of the Cornucopia.

"We need weapons." She muttered to her friend.

Miroku nodded, searching the area.

Spain sniffed on her shoulder, tiny hands clinging to her fighting kimono.

"There's weapons over there." The kitsune pointed to the far corner. Miroku pushed aside the boxes in the way, and he nodded.

France's tribute tossed Kagome two quivers and a silver bow engraved with a gold dragon. He appeared a moment later with a gold staff.

"Now what do we do?" The miko asked, shouldering a stuffed pack and the bow.

"We wait. The other tributes are bound to leave the area eventually." Miroku shrugged, returning to the outside.

Kagome glanced towards the sun, and then dropped her pack.

"We might as well stay here the night. We won't gain any ground if we leave now." She lowered beside it, and Spain dropped beside her.

"Right."

The four tributes were quiet for several hours, shifting comfortably and snacking.

"I'm Shippo." The little redheaded boy announced so suddenly it startled Kagome.

"I'm Kagome, that's Miroku, and that's Shiori." The raven pointed, settling against her pack.

A cannon interrupted his next words, and then the sun dropped below the horizon.

The anthem followed several more cannon shots.

"_Tribute will be displayed in the order of which they died."_

A picture lit up the sky, and below the male it displayed his name.

**Hojo Balogun, Africa.**

The next was his counterpart.

**Eri Keita, Africa.**

This continued until all the deceased tributes were shown.

**Ayumi Brooks, England. **

**Inuyasha Taisho, Japan.**

**Suikotsu Coates, America.**

**Kohaku Dias, Brazil.**

The sky went black, and a silver of moon appeared directly overhead.

"Get some sleep." Kagome tucked Shippo into his sleeping bag.

Miroku watched with curious purple eyes, which flickered in the orange of the fire.

"Why are you so nice to him?"The monk tilted his head slightly.

"He," Kagome glanced over at the sleeping yokai. "He reminds me of my brother."

"I see." The violet-eyed male nodded, and then lowered his voice. "What are we going to do about Shiori?"

"She's only good at making barriers, and she got a seven for that ability."

"I say, come tomorrow," Miroku leaned forward. "We get rid of her."

"How?" The Chinese female lifted an eyebrow. "We can't just lop off her head."

"I still have this." Miroku lifted his right hand, and a tiny tornado appeared within it.

"Right. The Wind Tunnel." Kagome nodded. "But won't there have to be remains? So her family can have a burial?"

Miroku's face fell.

"Here's an idea," Kagome snuck a glance at the sleeping girl, who somehow managed to maintain her barrier within sleep. "We take all her chi."

"Where would we put it?" Miroku frowned. "We have no crystals, and Keade said that too much chi could kill us."

"We don't have a crystal, but she does. Shiori is carrying her own coffin." Kagome smirked, prodding the fire.

"So it's agreed." Miroku nodded. "We'll wake up early tomorrow and start syphoning her chi."

Kagome settled against her own sleeping bag, curling into a tight ball to keep warm.

Miroku copied her actions, asleep within seconds and unaware of the angry eyes watching them.

**-;-**

Sesshomaru refused -completely refused- to take the sword that most obviously his from the pile the miko had thrown out of her protective barrier.

RE. FUSED.

Instead, another human had picked it up and he had taken it from them.

After the initial bloodbath, as the sunset, he retreated to the tree line and perched himself on a branch.

His angry golden eyes smouldered in the dying light as the remaining tributes fled.

That miko thought she was soooo safe in that barrier.

But she wasn't.

At least that's what Sesshomaru insisted upon to himself.

He had tried, honestly. But the barrier wouldn't budge, and she had given him the smuggest look from within.

'_Just wait, you insufferable miko...This Sesshomaru will repay you for humiliating him. Just you wait.'_

**So, now that I've got twelve reviews. I'm going to start replying to them. If you have any questions or concerns, leave a review or PM me. **

**Kurohane Ookami- ****Wow. The last names look so much cooler on the Internet. XD **

_They do, don't they? _

**LoveInTheBattleField- This story sounds interesting, keep it coming. **

_I will! And thank you!_

**Aintgotnone- seriously**

_seriously what? _

**Guest- ****is this based off of hunger games? O.o I'm slightly confused a lil . but i do like it **

_Yes, The Soul Games is based off of The Hunger Games. I've been meaning to write this for a while now. I'm glad you like it and sorry for confusing you._

**Veraozao- love it**

_I'm glad!_

**Kurohane Ookami- ****I demand longer chapters, dammit! -shakes fist- but lovely. **

_Longer chapters are gonna happen. I have a six page minimum, without Author's Notes. And thank you._

**LoveInTheBattleField- ****Keep it coming. **

_-salutes- HAI!_

**Sesshomaruismine99- Woah, this is awesome! Are you going to keep going? **

_Thank you! Yes, I'll keep going! _

**LoveInTheBattleField- Keep it coming.**

_As above_

**Veraozao- love it,kiss**

_Thanks!_

**Kurohane Ookami- I agree. The lilies do love Harry Potter.**

_Yes, yes they do._

**Veraozao- love it**

_Again, thanks!_

**Right, so that's all the reviews I have. Again, if you have a question, leave a review or PM. **

**And if you have any questions for characters, review/PM. (For things like how they were Reaped, their scores, or any just interesting questions!)**

**Tributes below that are bold are still alive.**

**Sesshomaru Taisho- Japan**

Inuyasha Taisho- Japan

**Kagome Higurashi- China**

**Naraku Maes- Belgium**

**Kagura Van Damme- Belgium **

**Kanna Van Damme- Belgium**

**Miroku Lamore- France**

**Ayame Dunbrough- Scotland**

**Kouga MacIver- Ireland**

Ayumi Brooks- England

**Shippo Delgado- Spain**

**Bankotsu Eisen- Germany**

**Sango Dias- Brazil**

Kohaku Dias- Brazil

Eri Keita- Africa

Hojo Balogun- Africa

**Jakotsu Brown- Canada **

Suikotsu Coates- USA

**Rin Kakkar- India**

**Shiori Petrov- Russia**


	6. Rain

Kagome woke with the orange light from the sun, blinking several times to clear her vision.

The miko nudged Miroku with her foot. The monk snuffled and rolled over.

The female rolled her eyes, dragging herself from the her warm sleeping bag into the dew-covered morning.

Miroku woke when she shook him again.

The blue-eyed teen motioned to the hanyo, and then crossed her legs.

Miroku nodded, and both closed their eyes.

It took a moment, but after the awe of sensing the chi of the arena, the two reiki-weilding teens focused on Shiori's purple-blue jaki.

Shippo woke to the hissing of reiki against his yokai and then whimpered.

One of Kagome's sapphire eyes cracked open and she cast a small barrier over him with a flick of her wrist.

The redhead Spaniard glanced over at the Russian, noting her paling face and the glowing orb in her hands.

Shiori's chest suddenly still and to Shippo's keen hearing, her heartbeat stuttered and then stopped.

A cannon fired.

**-;-**

Sesshomaru cracked an eye open when a cannon fired, closing it immediately against the harsh light of the sun.

He had chosen the _most inconvenient_ spot for a morning stake out.

There was a sudden harsh sizzle of powerful reiki, but Sesshomaru's gold eyes uselessly scanned the white area.

The sun against the crystal Cornucopia intensified the glare and the inuyokai settled down to go back to sleep, knowing that at the moment his superior senses were useless.

_-O.O.O.O-_

When he woke later that morning, the absence of the miko, monk and kitsune was so painstakingly obvious that it hurt.

A low growl ripped from his throat, and his claws sank into the tree's bark.

As he leapt from the tree, it became even clearer that the trio had passed directly beneath his tree, and he hadn't noticed.

Sesshomaru punched a tree, sending it sprawling into the Cornucopia's field.

**-;-**

"I'm bored." Shippo's whining intensified with the heat of the day.

"There's a river up ahead." Kagome assured, patting the boy's head.

The bushes rustled before them, and a rabbit bounded across their path.

Kagome lifted the bow.

"Don't shoot it, porcelain." Miroku held up a hand. "We have plenty enough food."

The raven nodded, and they continued on.

**-;-**

Kouga ground his teeth, ducking under a branch and twisting through some vines at such a quick speed it was unlikely that he would be followed.

But his unwanted companion merely slashed her way through the growth with her large knife, babbling about this and that all the while.

'_The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?_'

"Shut up." Kouga growled through bared teeth. The red-haired female paused, tilting her head.

"Oh, are you hunting for dinner?" She asked, green eyes sparkling. "Is that why we're trekking through the bushes? I bet that's why. I'll be quiet now! And go gather some berries!"

Kouga sighed into the peaceful quiet of the woods, barely resisting the urge to smack his head repeatedly against a tree.

_'I could make a break for it.' _Kouga glanced back the way he had come. _'But she's a ookami yokai too.'_

Kouga's answer struck him like a ton of bricks.

Literally. Ayame, Scotland's tribute, fell from the tree above him.

"Berries don't grow in trees." Kouga snarled into the ground.

"I was looking for apples! An apple a day make the doctors stay away. At least, I think that's how the saying goes."

Kouga's blue eyes fixed themselves on a small bush with blue berries half encased in a red leaf.

His tanned hand moved forward and he plucked several off the bush.

"Ayame, get the hell off me." Kouga demanded, pushing upwards. She moved to the side and he sat up.

"See these?" He lifted his handful of berries. She nodded. "These are berries. Here have them, I'll get more later."

"Thanks, Kouga!" The pigtail wearing female stuffed them all in her mouth. "I knew we'd make a good team. I don't what everyone was saying about our countries not getting along-"

She froze, chewing once, before all the blood drained from her faced.

Kouga smirked as she slumped, falling forward. As her body hit the ground, a canon fired.

The Irish teen moved through the forest again, this time relishing the silence around him.

**-;-**

Kagome poked the fire, glancing at the cooking meat over the flickering flames.

Miroku glanced up from his meditations as she began humming and Shippo lifted his eyes from the snake toy he was playing with on top of his plush red sleeping bag.

He yawned as she continued, and then shook his head.

Miroku gladly accepted the food when she gave it to him.

Shippo turned back to his toys, yawning again.

"I think somebody's tired." Kagome smiled at the boy.

"I'm not tired yet!" The Spaniard insisted.

She shook her head and then turned back to the fire, humming again.

Miroku watched her, brows lifted in confusion.

Shippo's eyelids drooped as she continued.

Finally, he yawned again and Kagome stood.

He valiantly protested as she began cleaning up his toys, and then started tucking him into bed. To Miroku's great surprise, the raven began singing.

"_In the stillness among the vast lands  
I dream of Mother praying for me  
She looks afar and gives precious milk to the heavens  
As offering for my well-being  
__My Mother, so far away.  
Stars twinkle above the grasslands while  
In my dream I see Mother's caring face  
As she prays to the heavens to wish me godspeed My Mother, so far away."_

"In my dream I see Home basking in golden sunbeam  
While Mother softly sings an enchanting melody  
There in the grasslands lies my everlasting home  
My dearest Mother, wait for my return.  
My dearest Mother, wait for my return."

The raven gave a small smile as Shippo rolled over, fast asleep.

"What was that?" The monk asked.

"A lullaby my mother used to sing to me, when I was younger."

The anthem began playing, and both glanced to the sky.

Only two tributes had died today.

**Shiori Petrov, Russia.**

**Ayame Dunbrough, Scotland.**

**-;-**

Two days later, it was pouring rain.

Miroku, Kagome and Shippo were drenched to the bone, and not one tribute had been killed since Ayame.

Kagome swiped some rain-drenched hair away from her eyes, and then glanced around. Her blue eyes narrowed, and she grabbed Miroku's arm.

"Look." She pointed to a hulking shadow not one-hundred meters from where they stood.

"What is that?" The monk asked, moving forward.

"No idea." Kagome shrugged, nearly dislodging Shippo from her shoulder. "But it looks dry."

It turned out that Kagome was right. The shadow was dry.

And had a roof.

And a fire.

And beds.

"Welcome to Tori Inn." The woman at the door bowed. "We've been waiting for you."

Miroku and Kagome shared a look, but despite the bad feeling that suddenly rose in their stomachs, they continued in.

The woman's crimson eyes followed them, and she shut the door with a resounding bang.

"My name is Abi." The woman bowed, gold armour flashing against the fire. "I'm here for you if you want something, otherwise please help yourselves."

"Do you have..." Kagome paused, watching as a suddenly hungry look in the woman's eye vanished. "A bath?"

"Yes!" Abi chirped. "We have a fully useable hot spring~! "

"Can I have a bath please?" The raven's eyes lit up at the word hot spring.

"Of course! With the kit, and your husband?" Abi's head tilted much like a bird's.

"Husband!?" She shrieked.

"Although Lady Kagome is beautiful, she and I are nothing more than friends." Miroku insisted, taking a seat against the wall.

"Exactly!" Kagome nodded, raven-hair whipping around her shoulders.

"I see. Sorry for the assumption." Abi bowed. "Lady Kagome, the hot spring is through that door and to the left. Help yourself to all and any soaps, and clothes."

"Ah, would you happen to have clothing available for myself and the kit, also?" The violet-eyed male asked, lifting his sodden clothing. Abi nodded, and directed them through the door across the hall.

"Yes, right this way." She followed them through. "Lady Kagome, Mila will show you to the hot spring."

A silver bird fluttered down from the rafters above, and gently pulled a piece of Kagome's hair.

The monk and miko parted ways.

**-;-**

Kagome sank into the scalding waters, sighing happily as the bubbles popped against her skin.

Mila cocked it's head, nudging a bottle closer.

The raven-haired tribute pulled the bottle closer and poured some of the obvious shampoo into her hand. Once she lathered, rinsed and repeated, Kagome climbed from the steaming water.

The bird hopped over to a wooden door built into the cavern's wall, which was where the hot spring was located.

Kagome pushed it open, and gasped, running her fingers over the high-quality yokai fabric.

Mila pulled against a black fighting kimono, and it fell, hiding the bird's silver feathers.

"You poor thing." Kagome chuckled, helping the creature out. "You want me to wear this?"

The bird bobbed it's head, it's beak widening to show sharp copper fangs.

Kagome blinked, running a finger over it's head.

The bird cooed.

Once the raven had dressed, she pulled out a pair of thigh-high boots that felt like socks. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a bright green ribbon, and then she left.

Mila stopped her, flying back to a warm, water-resistant, black cloak.

Then Kagome left the hot-spring.

**-;-**

Abi was serving hot food when the raven returned, the bird-like woman's own hair drawn back into a coiled braid.

"Don't you all look dashing?" She giggled, handing Kagome dinner. Kagome nodded in thanks and took a seat beside Shippo, who looked particularly adorable in a blue leaf print shirt and hakama.

Miroku leaned over when Abi turned.

"I think _Mila_ has taken a liking to you." He muttered, nodding down at the bird that was sitting beneath her cloak's hem.

**-;-**

Abi watched the rain continue down the glass windows, listening carefully to her 'guests' as they settled into bed.

Her birds in the rafters, fluffed their feathers as though to ward away the howling wind.

Once her three guests' breathing had evened out, Abi turned to the painting on the wall. It was a lovely painting, with a sailboat and green rolling hills in the distance.

However, the boat concealed a secret.

Abi moved the paining aside, revealing a smooth mirror-like surface that rippled when she touched it.

An old woman appeared on the screen.

"Abi," She rasped. "Is the plan going well?"

"Yes. Very well. The Grandmasters's plan has not failed yet."

"How many do you have?" The Grandmaster himself asked from where the yokai couldn't see.

"Three. The monk, miko and kitsune." Abi replied. "All three are sleeping, and all have been re-clothed."

"Excellent." The old woman smiled, stretching her wrinkled features. "They won't want to leave now that they've had warm food, baths and shelter from the rain. Should everything go according to plan, the three will be devoured by the birds."

"Of course." Abi nodded. "I am please to work for you once more, Grandmother."

"You will not mention my old craft before these people. I work a good, honest job now, you hear me?!" The woman wagged her finger. "Behave, and continue."

"Yes." Abi placed the painting on top of the screen again, and she turned to the heavy, disguised metal door that served as her way to her own room.

Her crimson eyes lifted to the birds.

"Don't you dare wake me up again." She warned. "I may be a tori yokai, but I don't like rising with the sun."

The bird shivered, bobbing their heads.

**-;-**

**I meant to do this last chapter –laughs- but i kind of forgot...**

**I don't own Inuyasha, or Mother in the Dream (Shippo's lullaby).**

**I'd like to thank Kurohane Ookami, my best friend, for writing most of the anthem. **

**LadyDogDemon- Love the story but why the difference in amount of people from each place...i mean china has way to big of population I figured they would have the most**

_Ah yes. I've been meaning to explain that for a while now. The government is like a council, with reps from each country. Several weeks before the Reaping, each rep pulls a slip of paper from a hat. However many people are from the countries…._

_Okay,__ pause__. The country reps are spilt like so: Africa, Japan, China, Russia, England, France, Spain and other European places, South America, America, Canada, and India. Australia is where the victors live, unless they want to stay in their home country. __Unpause._

_However many Reps are from the countries at one that day is how many countries get chosen, everyone was there, so therefore all are in the Reaping. Each Rep then pulls another slip from another bowl, and their home countries are spilt like so: Province One, Three, Five and Province Two, Four, Six.  
_

_Once the country has been narrowed down, all the names of children from ages nine through nineteen are placed in the bowl they pull out of during the televised Reaping. _

_As for the number of people from each country, each rep reaches in and however many they grab at once is how many tributes they get. Kikyo, who is China's youngest ever Representative, is actually nice in this fic, therefore she doesn't want to wish unnecessary death on families' children; she trys to pick just one. _

_So in short, it's kind of random. _

**Jewel333- Yay more chapters! Thank you! By the way, really nice of you to reply to all your reviews. I like when authors are nice. :)**

_Hahahaha. You're welcome. I like being nice. _

**Sesshomaruismine99****- I accidentally posted my comment on jewel333's account. . sorry.**

_Lols. No prob. _

**Tributes Left:**

**Sesshomaru Taisho- Japan**

**Kagome Higurashi- China**

**Naraku Maes- Belgium**

**Kagura Van Damme- Belgium **

**Kanna Van Damme- Belgium**

**Miroku Lamore- France**

**Kouga MacIver- Ireland**

**Shippo Delgado- Spain**

**Bankotsu Eisen- Germany**

**Sango Dias- Brazil**

**Jakotsu Brown- Canada **

**Rin Kakkar- India**


	7. An Inu's Laughter

Morning dawned rainy, showering the arena in gold droplets as the sun rose, and disappeared behind the clouds.

Kagome watched from the cool class window as the world was painted gold, and she sighed in awe.

"There's nothing that great about a rainstorm in the morning." Miroku scoffed from his bed, Shippo nodding in agreement.

"We don't have anything like this in China." Kagome's blue eyes were frosted with gold as she turned to her friends. "There's too much pollution."

"What?" Shippo frowned, tilting his head in a way that made Kagome want to cuddle him.

"The sky is almost always grey, and the sun turns everything a sickly yellow in the morning. I've only ever seen one sunrise; when I was younger, down at the beach. Even then, the waters were oily and black, and the sky had clouds of smog. There aren't many demons in China, probably because of the pollution." She shrugged, turning completely away from the window.

The raven crossed the room, and pulled on another fighting kimono and boots, these ones red and purple, and embroidered with birds.

Abi knocked on the door then, and poked her head in.

"Breakfast is ready." The yokai smiled cheerfully.

The trio followed their hostess out of their borrowed bedroom.

* * *

Gone.

They had fucking disappeared.

Sesshomaru cursed to himself, and hit a tree, sending a rabbit scurrying for cover.

The golden-eyed tribute calmed himself, and then strode deeper into the forest.

* * *

The next several days lulled Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo into a false sense of security.

They looked well-rested and healthy, with changes of clothing everyday.

The birds didn't bother them after the first two days. They merely sat in the rafters and preened amongst themselves.

Mila gained an odd fascination with Kagome; following her around, hiding under her cloak, and sleeping on the tribute's headboard.

Kagome glanced up as Abi moved to a door set to the side.

"I'll just be a moment." The kind tori smiled, disappearing into the room beyond.

Mila jumped onto the table, snapping at the raven's fingers.

"Mila, what's wrong?" She frowned, touching her hand to the bird's head.

"She's been awful fidgety these past few days." Miroku commented, placing down his cup of tea.

Mila hopped off the table, waddled a few steps, and then glanced back.

"Does she want us to follow her?" Shippo asked, tilting his head and shoving a cookie into his mouth.

Kagome stood and Mila hopped another few steps, then glanced back again.

"Alright, Mila. I'll follow you." Kagome went after the bird, following the creature into their bedroom.

Mila tugged out a pair of boots Kagome recognized; they were black, sturdy, and had a layer of mud on the bottoms. The bird dug under the bed again, pulling out a pair of hakama and a fighting kimono.

"These are my things from the arena." Kagome frowned.

**-;-**

"What I want to see, is if she figures this out." Tsubaki folded her hands together on the gleaming marble desk.

"For those of you who don't know, Abi's birds are called Kasotori. They're genetically modified birds with silver feathers and copper teeth. These birds are controlled by the phoenix yokai, as their name literally translates to Cremating Bird. Phoenix yokai control fire, so it's only right that they be the ones to control the birds."

Totosai nodded once he was done and then went quiet.

Tsubaki watched the screen, interest flashing through her eyes.

"See, look here." The grey-haired young woman pointed. "Kagome is packing up her things and discovering all the weapons."

**-;-**

Kagome reentered the dining room, three bags on her shoulders and weapons in hand.

The raven tossed Miroku his staff and Shippo his bag of toys.

"We need to get out of here." Kagome eyed the birds above. They tilted their heads from side to side, examining the guests like they were prey.

"I'm sorry," Abi's voice rang behind them, ice creeping along the edges of her words. "But I can't let you do that."

"I'll be damned if I let you keep us here." Kagome snarled, drawing an arrow from her quiver.

"Arrows won't do good short range." Abi sighed as Kagome fired. The yokai grabbed the arrow, hissing as the reiki stung her skin, and snapped it.

Kagome dropped her pack and her weapons in apparent surrender.

"Ah, see." Abi strode forward. "That's not too ba-"

Kagome struck, fingers stabbing at Abi's vital points. The yokai let out a shrill shriek as she crumbled to the ground. Kagome stomped her foot on the woman's stomach, purity rolling off her in thunderous waves.

The Kasotori above lifted their heads, screaming to the roof before plunging downwards towards the trio.

Kagome swung her bow at several of the birds, purity coating it and devouring their bodies.

It was only was there was only a quarter of the birds left that they burst into flames, lighting the inn on fire.

"We've got to get out of here!" Kagome yelled to her companions, crouching towards the ground. A barrier erupted around her, and the raven snatched Shippo up.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku coughed. The void appeared in his hand, sucking in the horrible birds and several of the flames.

"Miroku," Shippo yelled. "Look out!"

A beam behind the monk fell, showering the male in embers.

Miroku yelped, beating at the flames the sprung up on his clothing.

Kagome darted forward, snatching up her bag and grabbing Miroku's hand.

Shippo wiggled from her arms, landing on the floor quietly.

"Fox fire!" The kitsune yelled, throwing turquoise flames at the orange flames.

"Shippo, don't fight fire with fire!" Kagome hissed, working on moving beams from the door's path.

"My fox fire will keep the other fire away for a little while." Shippo assured, scurrying over to help them. "My papa was a firefighter. He used to do this all the time."

"What do you mean was?" Kagome paused, glancing down at the determined kit.

"My papa is dead." He shrugged, pulling away a small piece of wood.

"You and your mother must miss him." Miroku grunted, heaving a block into the fire behind them.

"My mama is dead too."

"You're an orphan?" Kagome's eyes widened, and she coughed.

Shippo nodded.

"It's okay though." He smiled. "I live with Kaito and Arashi."

"Who are they?" Kagome and Miroku both moved a large rafter beam and glanced down at the Spaniard.

His creamy fox tail twitched as he peered under another beam.

"This one is the last one." He pointed.

Kagome shoved it out of the way, slapping a hand over her mouth as she coughed.

Miroku lifted a leg and kicked the door down, sending the wooden contraption flying into the clearing.

Fresh air swirled into the inn, and the trio bolted out, fire roaring behind them.

* * *

The last thing Sesshomaru had expected was a smouldering door to come flying out of nowhere and send him flying into a tree.

He snarled, throwing it to the side as his prey -as he now liked to call them- burst from the same nowhere and collapsed on the ground in coughing fits.

A door-shaped hole appeared in the trees, orange flames licking the edges.

His golden eyes narrowed, and the inuyokai strode forward.

* * *

Kagome glanced up as a pair of black boots came into view.

She blinked up at the angry taiyokai, large blue eyes watering.

"Nice day, isn't it?" She asked, sitting back on her haunches.

Sesshomaru's fist clenched and green acid hissed onto the grass.

"Fuck my life." Kagome sighed, as an orange blur darted out before the trio.

"Leave them alone, you big meanie!" India propped her hands on her small hips.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow.

"Bad dog!" She pointed up at him, anger in her large brown eyes. "Sit."

Sesshomaru snorted, lifting a hand dripping with poison.

Kagome's blue eyes narrowed into glittering sapphire slits.

Sesshomaru gulped.

"Sit." India repeated, pointing at the ground. Kagome lifted an eyebrow at him, disapproval reflecting through her glare.

Sesshomaru dropped, folding his legs under his body and baring his neck.

* * *

Sesshomaru Taisho had no FUCKING idea what possessed him to actually sit.

The great Sesshomaru didn't _sit_ to anyone.

EVER.

He was the great Sesshomaru, heir to his father's legacy!

* * *

Toga was having a grand time watching his eldest get humiliated.

Sure, he was upset about Inuyasha...

But if that hanyo couldn't last _five minutes _in the Games, there was no way that Toga was his father.

Yes, Toga loved his sons. But considering his job, he hadn't been around to see Inuyasha grow up, so therefore he had a stronger connection with his eldest.

Anyway, Toga was having a grand time.

First, Sesshomaru had not noticed people walking under his tree.

Second, he just got hit by a _door_.

And the best of all...

"Why did Sesshomaru just...sit?" Kikyo turned to the elder man, who's company she was sharing with Kimiko.

Toga was in hysterics.

"Sesshomaru...sit...miko...Alpha...haha...Sesshomaru...so...BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Kimiko sighed, rolling her eyes and hiding her growing smirk behind her silk fan.

Turning to Kikyo, the yokai translated her ex-mate's howling.

"It seems your cousin is a natural Alpha female. You may have some inuyokai in your bloodline."

"Say what now?" Kikyo stared.

Toga somehow managed to calm himself enough for people to understand him.

"She...natural Alpha miko thing." He gestured wildly to the screen, which was no showing a bloody fight between Brazil and the youngest Belgian tribute.

"Again...Say what now?"

Toga face palmed.

"You have inu blood in you." He said slowly, pointing to veins in his arms.

Kikyo stuck out her tongue.

"I'm not an idiot."

"That's true..." Toga nodded, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "Sesshomaru is though."

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome's staring match was interrupted by a loud cannon.

The raven-haired female jumped, glancing around.

Miroku was attempting to cook dinner, and Shippo and Rin were playing with his toys.

Kagome bolted over, and frowned at him. He lifted his hands in surrender and chuckled as he retreated to his bag, quickly going into meditation.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked India, who was identified by the flag on her shoulder.

"Rin's name is Rin." The girl grinned, tugging on her side-pigtail.

"I'm Kagome, this is-"

"Rin knows!" Rin chirped. "Rin's been following you."

"Oh." The raven blinked, glancing at the water in the small pot over the fire.

"Rin, quick!" Shippo called. "The tower is gonna fall!"

The girl darted over to her new friend, catching a block and placing it on the top.

Their tower toppled, and the nine-year-olds dissolved into giggles.

**-;-**

Kagome patted the sleeping bag in which the kids were sleeping together, before retreating to the fire.

Miroku opened an eye as she appeared.

"I'll take first watch." He shooed her over to her own sleeping bag, which was slightly charred at the bottom.

Kagome nodded, spreading it out and glancing once at the still taiyokai across from Miroku.

"Sesshomaru," The raven moved over to him. "Are you okay?"

He lifted his gold eyes, which narrowed slightly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not touch this Sesshomaru." He growled, darting towards a tree on the opposite side of the clearing.

Kagome shrugged, returning to her sleeping bag.

**-;-**

In all honesty, Sesshomaru looked adorable when he slept.

His face was peaceful, and it was obvious that the yokai was a heavy sleeper.

Despite his attempts at falling asleep upright, he had failed miserably. He was curled on his side, hands tucked under his chin, and occasionally his leg would twitch and he would let out a small bark or whimper.

Kagome snickered, poking the fire with a partially charred stick.

She was so concentrated on her task of keeping tabs on the surrounding forest, that she didn't notice the parachute until it had nearly hit her head.

**Battlefield-[keep it coming]** _Hai! _

**Veraozao- [love it]** _That's fantastic_!_  
_


	8. Bacon and Mud

The raven grabbed it, and the parachute immediately silenced its annoying chiming noises.

Kagome folded the material carefully beside her, and then opened the silvered box on the chute.

The cardboard box was emptied and then tossed into the fire. Smoke curled along the edges of the small opening the monk and miko had allowed for the smoke.

Kagome lifted her eyebrows.

"Dog Training for Dummies?"

She glanced around.

"Why did somebody send me a dog training book?" She murmured, opening to the first page.

* * *

Miroku woke the next morning to the smell of something very _very_ bacon-like.

"Please tell me, is that bacon, porcelain?" He moaned.

"It's bacon." Kagome laughed, dangling a piece over his mouth.

He snapped at it, and Kagome laughed as he missed.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, sitting up and crawling over.

"Abi's store room had bacon in it. We've got sausages too." Kagome nodded to the heaped tinfoil wrapping.

"I never want to go through that again." Miroku shuddered, chewing bacon and alternating bites with a sausage.

The Chinese teen went over to Sesshomaru and nudged him with her toe.

The silver-haired yokai grunted, but didn't wake up.

Kagome then lifted the piece of bacon in her hand, holding it in front of his nose, which twitched.

She wiggled it, and one of his golden eyes cracked open.

Immediately, both were intent on the meat and followed it as Kagome swung it back and forth in front of his face.

He snapped at it and Kagome moved it at the last second.

"Would you like a piece, Sesshomaru?"

He was quiet a second, and then as though his mouth moved by itself, he asked, "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet." Kagome shook her head. "Why the sudden concern?"

"I don't want it." The male turned away and sat up.

The raven shrugged and put the bacon in her mouth ripping a piece off and moving to stand.

The moment she swallowed, Sesshomaru snatched the meat from her hand and devoured it, leaving the raven haired female stunned.

* * *

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew-"

Bankotsu pinched the bridge of his nose, counting to ten so that the violent male didn't chop the annoyingly, and flamboyantly, gay Canadian to bits.

"It's just a bit of mud." The tanned German sighed, turning to the feminine man.

"But mud is grooooosss!"

"Yakotsu," Bankotsu could feel his fingers twitch. "If you haven't noticed, ve're outdoors. There's supposed to be dirt, vhich when it rains, turns into mud."

His accent spiked; normally Bankotsu's speech was impeccable. However, when he was angered or annoyed, it would creep back into his speech like a persistent cold.

Jakotsu pouted, but fell silent.

Bankotsu turned back around and headed through the forest, alert for any disturbance.

"Where are we going anyway?" Jakotsu asked, lifting the kimono he was in so it didn't get wet in a puddle.

"We're trying to find the bitch." Bankotsu sent a grin over his shoulder.

"Which one? There's Brazil, India, both of the B-"

"China, you idiot." Bankotsu shook his head, lifting purple eyes to green foliage above.

"Oh."

There was a brilliant white light to the left, and Bankotsu whirled, sword off his back in seconds.

There was a shrill scream and a cannon fired.

"Let's go." The German bolted like a frightened deer. Jakotsu followed behind him.

The ground grew steadily steeper and Bankotsu threw himself to the ground when the pair breached the trees.

Jakotsu found himself on his stomach, seconds later, a hand wrapped around his ankle.

"Ew..." The male whimpered, face covered in mud. "Bankotsu, what was that for?"

"Get down you idiot." The raven-haired male hissed, army crawling to the edge of the sharp cliff. Jakotsu pouted, but followed after him.

"Look," The gay pointed down into the clearing below. "It's China."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed.

"She's allied with France," Jakotsu's eyes followed each person that stepped out of the tree line. "Spain, India, and Japan."

"This will be more difficult than I thought." Bankotsu growled, purple-blue eyes flashed in anger.

"What's the plan again?"


	9. Win or Lose

Bankotsu had never, _ever_, wanted to throttle someone or something more in his _entire_ life.

Jakotsu was horrible at remembering things, horrible at cooking, horrible at staying quiet.

You name it, Jakotsu sucked at it; except fashion and fighting.

How those to went together, Bankotsu had no idea.

They'd been tailing the alliance for several days, staying in the trees and far enough away that the yokai could smell or hear them.

Their plan would be ready for action soon.

Of course, if Bankotsu didn't kill Jakotsu first.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin tugged on his pant leg, which was muddy white.

"Hn?"

"What is brother and sister in your language?"

"Nii-sama and Nee-chan." He supplied, continuing on.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-nii-sama!" She bounded over to Kagome, and began rapidly talking with the older girl.

"Monsieur, I can't help but notice that you've been eyeing up our dear Porcelain for the past few days." Miroku commented slyly.

The inuyokai snorted.

Rin nodded discretely to Miroku and then turned to the older girl.

"Kagome-nee-chan, is Sesshomaru-nii-sama pretty?"

"Well, I guess. I wouldn't put pretty on him. Maybe something more like handsome, cause of that long beautiful silver hair." She sighed. "But don't _ever_ tell him I said that."

"Kagome! I found berries!" Shippo rushed up to her.

* * *

Four days later, Bankotsu struck.

He'd found several smoke bombs in the Cornucopia once the alliance had vacated the area, and was finding them useful at them moment.

"Miroku? Shippo? Rin?" Kagome's voice rang through the white smoke. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine, Porcelain!" Miroku called. "Shippo and Rin are with me, though Shippo seems to be unconscious."

"This must be yokai ninja smoke." Kagome fought her way over to the small group. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

A hand dropped onto her shoulder and Kagome shrieked.

"Hn. Silence yourself." Sesshomaru's muffled voice growled. He was covering his mouth with his sleeve, but seemed a little disorientated.

Kagome huffed at him, and there was a sharp crack. The smoke grew thicker, and gained a purple colouring.

"Miroku, when did you get a pair of wings?" Kagome giggled, staggering around the group in a circle. Miroku shrugged.

"When did you get duck feet?" He snickered.

"Sesshomaru-nii-sama has horns!" Rin cried, pointing at the inuyokai who drew his sleeve away to retort something but ended up on the ground.

Kagome collapsed not long after him, followed by the rest of the group.

* * *

"That was too easy!" Bankotsu laughed, tightening the rope around his victims, who began to stir.

Jakotsu nodded, concentration fixed on building a fire.

"Now we figure out which one is leader."

Jakotsu gave a triumphant laugh as his sticks blazed to life.

"Sorry, were you saying something?"

Bankotsu facepalmed, growling German under his breath.

It wasn't long before everyone had woken, and was shouting curses at them, save Sesshomaru and Kagome, who was too busy trying to wiggle her way out of the rope.

"Shut up! All of you!"

Miroku, Shippo and Rin went quiet.

"Vhich one of you is leader?"

"The miko." Sesshomaru smirked, attempting to rub dirt off his face.

"Hey! You ass!"

"Yakotsu,"

Jakotsu added more wood to the fire, and poked at it.

"Yakotsu!"

"Yes?"

"Untie China."

"Yes sir!" Jakotsu saluted and rushed forward.

Once Kagome was untied, Bankotsu handed her the weapon she had chosen from the Cornucopia.

"Ve vill have a duel."

"A duel?" Kagome stared.

"Yes. A duel. You know, a fight to the death?"

"I know what a fucking duel is, you idiot. I just not know why we're having one."

"It doesn't matter!" Bankotsu spat, brandishing his sword. "I win, I kill you all. You vin, your friend go free."

"Seems fair enough, all things considering. Rules?"

"There isn't any."

* * *

"Now, Muso," Tsubaki muttered. "As Bankotsu's mentor, what can you tell us about this particular event?"

"He's screwed. Maybe not now," The bald man chuckled. "Maybe not in five minutes. But he is screwed like a whore. This is gonna be his downfall. I can feel it."

"Really? Why is that?"

Muso gave a closed mouth smile.

"He's not going to tell us, you vile cursed woman." Totosai hollered, beating his chair.

Tsubaki sighed.

* * *

Kagome knocked an arrow, and waited.

Bankotsu shifted his massive sword.

Jakotsu looked between them both, and then dropped the scrap of fabric in his hand.

Bankotsu lunged, gaining an arrow in the shoulder.

He slashed at Kagome, who spun, barely dodging before firing an arrow that passed dangerously close to Jakotsu's head.

Bankotsu laughed, swinging again. His sword passed through the skin on her shoulder, and the miko let out a high wail.

"Bastard." She spat, grabbing a dagger hidden within the folds of Sesshomaru's sleeve. The yokai stiffened, growling under his breath as she lobbed and arrow at the male she was fighting.

He was distracted by the arrow, which skimmed his cheekbone and found himself face to throat with a very sharp dagger and an adrenaline pumped miko covered in sweat.

"I win. Let them go." She muttered, swaying on her feet before falling to her knees.

"Porcelain!" Miroku yelled, straining against the ropes tying him to the yokai and two children.

"Kagome-nee-chan!"

"Kagome!"

Her blue eyes fluttered shut, and she passed out.


End file.
